Most solid-liquid waste collected from a construction site is generally handled at the end of the drilling process and/or end of the completion of work as the solid-liquid waste is collected into storage pools to implements directly curing process. The specific method is to be the formation of natural sedimentation of the solid and sludge supernatant due to gravitational force and clear liquid. Then, additional hardener agents and water purification agents can be added to further cure the clear water. However, this method is inefficient due to the total amount of waste to be disposed of in high-water content, a lot of chemicals consumption, high cost, the effect is not ideal, and cannot completely eliminate pollution risks. Additionally, collected slurry can be harmful for surrounding soil, water sources, farmlands and air. Even though many have used different construction equipment such as shale shakers, desilters, and desanders to process solid-liquid waste, these also fail to efficiently function under large volume of solid-liquid waste.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a system for processing solid and liquid waste collected from various construction sites. More specifically, the present invention takes the solid-liquid waste and produces stable solids and water that is clean enough for reuse in many different scenarios. Water may be used back into the construction process, used for dust control, sent to sewer for reclamation or treated to be returned to surface water. The present invention is taking a very unusable product and turning it into a recyclable stream of materials. The water can be reclaimed and reused, and the solids can be reclassified into usable aggregate or material for underlayment of roads. Resultantly, the present invention keeps solid material out of our landfills and conserves precious resources thus implementing efficient and affordable system to processing solid and liquid waste.